


i.

by colderthancold



Series: dumb monster au [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: about the most beautiful monster of the Underground.





	i.

“So the other day _lil’_ Hanamaru-chan asked me who I thought was the most _beautiful_ monster living down here, and you know what I said?” Mari asked while mixing her coffee with a little silver spoon she was holding with one of her many hands. Dia looked at her cup of tea pretending not to be interested.

“What did you say?” She asked. She could see Mari smiling with the corner of her eyes.

“Kanan!” She exclaimed, in that manner of hers. Dia looked back, expecting to see Kanan walking towards them (referring to Mari’s tone of voice, it seemed like she was). She didn’t see her and then looked at Mari with a confused look on her face. She didn’t think she’d answer that and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and a kind of disappointed. Mari noticed that and her smile widened.

“But Dia, _don’t worry_! Of all the monsters I’ve met —all of them, I’m telling you— you gotta be the most _monstrous_ one!” Dia frowned at her declarations. Mari winked. “That’s a compliment, Dia! _Cheer up!_ You’re _scary_! _Terrifying_ , even!” She said, making weird faces and chuckling under her breath, some of her hands hitting the table with their palms, making the coffee cup fly from the table. Mari caught it after a second. Dia never ceased to be impressed by her motor skills. Talking like the young ones these days, Dia could say they ruled (or something like that).

“Terrifying.” Dia repeated under her breath. It didn’t sound fitting, but it didn’t sound wrong either. So she said the word trying to give it a meaning that made sense to her. Terrifying. Maybe she could be that.

“Uh-huh! The most _horrible_ monster that has ever entered this place!” Mari said. Dia snorted lightly, staring at her tea cup again. She hadn’t drank anything from it. She wasn’t thirsty. Mari kept on talking.

“I mean, look at you! Wearing those old clothes, that serious look on your face, your pearly-white fangs, your bloodshot eyes… you could be any kid’s worst nightmare! And they haven’t even seen you when angry, and that’s the _scariest_ thing I can think of!” Mari paid and they exited the place they were in. Dia didn’t answer. A kid’s nightmare, she thought. How must they look like? First of all, how must a kid look like? A human, fleshy, pink and nonsensical kid? She had only seen pictures of some on books, but never one live and in stereo. On the other side, Mari had meet more than enough of them. She had actually adopted two as hers; Yoshiko and Hanamaru. They were more or less her apprentices (that’s what Mari said when introducing them, at least). What were they learning, Dia had no idea. She also didn’t want to know. What Mari did with her humans was her problem, and even if Dia thought she was crazy, she hadn’t said anything regarding them because she knew Mari wouldn’t stop bringing those kids to the underworld just because Dia asked her to, so she preferred to not get involved and avoid an useless argument with her. Things were better that way.

After walking for a while, Mari stopped and looked at her. She patted her back.

“Now now, Dia. I gotta go. I left Yoshiko all alone and you know how she gets when she is.” She made various hand gestures with all of her hands and Dia wasn’t able to understand any of them, so she just looked at the night sky. Needless to say, a bright full moon shinned up there. She wondered how You was doing for a second. She hoped she didn’t tear her clothes apart again, because she knew she didn’t have more.

“Dia.” Mari said. Dia got closer to her, as her tone of voice was now too low for her to hear it if they had distance between them. “I was joking before. When Hanamaru-chan asked me who was the most _beautiful_ monster here, I answered Kanan and you. But don’t get me wrong—you’re still the most _monstrous_.” And with that said, she walked to her place. Dia looked at her until she couldn’t see her anymore, sighing. Mari sure was something. Then she turned into a bat and flew away. She knew Chika would need her help if she burned something down again. She was sure she’d do so.


End file.
